dogwithablogfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kidsnewsnairobi7yearold/Kibbles go down in Protien
Avery had read online that Kibbles would kill dogs, if they were packaged wrong. Avery told Stan as quickly as she could. Avery: Stan! Kibbles can kill dogs! Stan: But they're delicious Avery told the family. Ellen got a vicious idea. Ellen: Kibbles don't kill dogs, they make them healthier Avery: No they don't! Ellen frowned. She grabbed a box of Kibbles. Ellen: If these kill me then I'll be surprised. Avery stopped her. Avery: If they're packaged wrong! Ellen: I still wanna try some Ellen dumped it in her mouth. She spit it in the trash can. Ellen: Yuck! Why does he eat this stuff! Then Ellen got sick. She got the flu. Bennet had to take care of her. Meanwhile Avery got a job at a Kibble Store to save all dogs. She read online how to package them. She made sure that Stan ate Kibbles only from her store. Ellen couldn't go to the store, she had he flu and was in bed. Bennet was there too taking care if her. Whatever she asked, he had to do. Ellen: Get me some soup, dog food taste like spit Bennet cooked soup. Ellen sipped it. Ellen: Bring me Stan, he made me sick Bennet brought Stan. Stan tried to get down, but Bennet but him in Ellen's bed. Ellen: Stan, you monster, Your Kibbles made me sick Then Ellen sneezed and Stan left. Finally, it was Avery's pay day. She got 12 dollars. The other workers got 20. Avery talked to the manager about that, Avery: I got 12 bucks! Manager: Avery, You work hard enough, but your not 20, your almost 13. Avery frowned. Avery: I don't need this job or you Mr. Hanley, even if you become the president, your a big fat meany Avery took off her hat and left. Stan was waiting outside with Chloe. Stan: So, how'd ya do? Avery: I quit Chloe: Why? Someday I wanna work there Avery: Not enough pay, Mr. Hanley was so unfair! Then Avery came up with another attempt to protect Stan. She opened a business to protect dogs, she had a website, Facebook, Twitter and even a Google+ for Dogs. Over 1 million people joined. Her business even got on the news. She helped stores destroy Kibble that would hurt dogs. Stores had no choice but to close down Kibbles, and they did. After her website still continued, and Stan had a new food, Healthy Kibbles created by Avery and her group, 100 percent protein. Avery even got a commercial and she had 1 line. Avery: Keep your dog Healthy! Then, on Avery's birthday, here arch rival, Kevin Hanky, Mr. Hanley's son came with fire on a stick at her house. He rang the door bell. Ellen was too sick to open it. He rang it again. Bennet was taking care of her, so he couldn't open it. He rang again. Avery was still sleeping. He rang again as he was getting mad. Chloe opened it. Chloe: Why hello Mr. Stranger Kevin: Move out of my way, little girl Kevin pushed Chloe. Chloe started crying. Bennet heard her. Bennet: Chloe, did you jump off the couch again Ellen: Did she? Bennet ran in the living room. Chloe was on the ground, still crying. Bennet: Chloe, didn't your mother tell you not to do it again Chloe: I didn't a stranger rang our door bell about 5 times, I opened it, he called me a little girl, pushed me down so hard I fell! Bennet: Stranger? Bennet walked into Avery's room. There was Kevin, picking on Avery. Avery: Kevin, stop its my 13th birthday and you were never invited to my party! Kevin: Well Avery, why didn't you invite me? Avery: In kindergarten you threw my lunch box away so my mom bought me a new one. Bennet: Stop it you two, or I'm calling the cops! Kevin: Who are you old man, are you Avery's grandpa? Bennet called the cops. Avery laughed. Avery: Well Kevin, your going to jail! The officers took Kevin into their Police car and drove away. Bennet: I'll be with your mother for the rest of the day Bennet walked back into Ellen's room. She was blowing her nose. Ellen: Oh Bennet, you came back, (sneeze) I want you to rent the movie, Kitty Revenge where the cute kitties, try to defeat those evil dogs Bennet: But darling, it's 10 dollars and no refunds! Ellen: Please.... Bennet got on his computer and rented it. Meanwhile Avery was at the park with Chloe and Stan. Tyler was at home watching TV. Chloe was playing on the slides. Chloe: Avery, this is fun! Stan, after we can play fetch! Avery watched Chloe go down. Stan: Is this suppose to be fun, watching a 7-year old go down a slide? Avery: It's fun for her. Chloe came down. Chloe: Find, let's play fetch! Stan: Now your talkin! Avery reached into her pink backpack and pulled out a frisky. Avery threw it to Stan who caught in his mouth. Chloe: Stan, now you fetch! Avery: He can't, he's a dog Avery fetched instead, this time Chloe caught it in her mouth. Avery took it out her mouth. Then Avery saw swings. Avery: Stan, I'll teach you how to ride the swings, if its safe They all went to the swings. Chloe had to go to the baby swings for ages 3-7. Avery picked up Chloe and put her in. Then she started pushing her. Soon, Chloe was almost high at the tree's. Avery: Chloe, me and Stan are going to the dog park where dog swings are, ok? Chloe: I'll come with! Chloe got off the swing. The dog swing looked really safe. Avery pushed Stan. This was even more fun than Stan thought it would be. Finally, Avery's 13th party was about to start, they all walked home together. When they came back, Ellen was all better, as better as she was she explained the doggy Kibbles symptom she had and how Avery was right. She explained Doggy Kibbles symptom only lasted for 1 year. Then Bennet explained he was tired. Then the party started. Ellen turned on the music everyone danced to it. Avery: This is my favorite song, thanks mom! Ellen: Anytime dear! Then it was cake time. Bennet had backed the cake for the last few hours Ellen was sick. Bennet had vanilla, with extra purple frosting. Avery: Thanks, dad! Bennet: Anytime, Avery! Then it was present opening time. Ellen got Avery a pink-beaded necklace, she made for 1 hour, Bennet got her a new backpack he shopped for, Chloe made her a scarf at her grandmothers house, Stan got her her moms licked shoes. Category:Blog posts